Iron dragons
Chapter founding: unknown, but founded with the blood ravens in some records Chapter primarch: unknown( highly plausible Horus Lupercal) Chapter world: vemesus (a hive world similar to that of cadia) Chapter master:unknown Chapter warcry: loyally we serve imperium, traitors shall pay their blood, we are lucky to serve amongst the Martyrs, the traitors shall be cleansed as a sacrifice to Emperor (modified from old Terran Chinese saying：尽忠报国，青山有幸埋忠骨，白铁无辜铸佞臣, and was pronounced in the Chinese tongue during combat) Or simply “the traitors shall pay their blood for betrayal !” Which will be pronounced in low gothic and was the most common Brief history: the chapter was founded with the blood ravens and was unique because it also has a lot of psykers (though most of them are killed during the 13th black crusade and new recruitments are hurrying to finish their training) the chapter is fully compliant with the codex, and has known for having its marines adept on almost all kinds of warfare, and the legion has an excellent logistic support. The legion first saw recorded action on the first war for Armageddon because the legion like to stealth similar to that of the alpha legion and raven guard. (Though some documents suggest that the legion fought with the Tau first) It badly mauled the Orks and had excellent tactics to combat those greenskins. Then it anticipated in the black crusades defending the cadian gate, and was again disappeared for many centuries due to their love for stealthy operation. Then it had fought the Sons of Malice just Prior to 13th black crusade. The legion then aided the Cadians at tyrok fields, it’s fleet bravely fought the chaos war fleet until the battle fleet gothic came to their aid. It has fought until the last stages and retreated only after no combat personnel was left for the legion: 3 companies almost entirely destroyed, other 7 run out of supplies. They fought a desperate counterattack to cover its comrades in retreating, fought with the traitors in hand-to-hand combat, which the legion called operation YueFei, named after the legendary Chinese martyr who fought the northern barbarians. After their retreat the iron dragons was immediately transferred to fight alongside with the ultramarines and had joined the celestian crusade and the legion had trust the eldar with their lives, which even the seemingly cold bloodied eldar called them brave warriors (though the first impression was ignorantly brave), and captain Lovi himself saved humans and eldar alike with his life, which the living saint had personally prayed to the emperor for him. After Rouboute gulliman’s resurrection the legion was sent to terra to defeat the daemons, which the legion fought bravely and captain Lovi was heavily wounded and almost killed until he was saved by the lord commander himself. The legion received new primaries space marines and new armored vehicles and resupplied to anticipate the indomintus crusade, afterwards the 3rd company was transferred to bogmoor, the other companies fought the alpha legion on various occasions.